Wadsworth
Wadsworth '''(according to the movie's third ending) is the true main antagonist of the 1985 cult-classic film ''Clue ''(based on the best selling board game). His real name is '''Mr. Boddy, an expert extortionist who runs a network of spies and informants. He is portrayed by Tim Curry, who also plays infamous villains Pennywise the Clown, Lord of Darkness, and Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Bio Mr. Boddy runs a network of blackmailers. He has several spies to help him gather private information about the private lives of several people connected to the United States government. He then blackmails the person for large somes of money. Mr. Boddy cleverly comes up with a plan to disguise himself as an English butler named Wadsworth (it is unknown whether his accent is real or fake.) He then invites six of his victims to a mansion for a dinner party. He also employs his spies to aid him in his scheme, posing as a cook, a maid, a cop, a motorist, and a singing telegram girl. He also forces HIS butler (likely the REAL Wadsworth) pose as Mr. Boddy and mislead his victms. He even makes up a story about his wife commiting suicide as a result of Mr. Boddy's blackmail. It's likely that the backstory he gives is of the fake Mr. Boddy who makes an effort to try to turn the tables and out him. The party turns sour when the guests are given weapons, and someone tries and kills the fake Mr. Boddy. This leads to a night of murder, as each one of the undercover spies are killed off one by one. And no one can trust anyone. The group does work together to try and solve the mystery. And Wadsworth appoints himself as leader of the group. After six murders, Wadsworth claims he knows who the killer is, but first explains HOW it was done. Little by litte more truth is revealed. The guests find out that everyone who died was a spy for Mr. Boddy, and who they spied on. At the very end of the movie, it's revealed that all but one of the guests is a murderer, each one killing the informant who gave Mr. Boddy information on them personally. When the guests can't figure who killed the final victim, Wadsworth reveals that he did. He then reveals the truth and thanks his victims for killing all his spies so there is no evidence against him. However, right as Mr. Boddy reveals he will continue to blackmail them. The one innocent guest pulls a revolver out of his pocket and kills him. The guest reveals he is an FBI agent and the others guests are under arrest. Other Endings Although the above plot is considered "What REALLY happened". the movie has two alternate endings. One includes Wadsworth revealing he is an FBI agent himself, and the other includes Wadsworth being an ordinary butler. Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Jerks Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Business Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Mastermind Category:Alter-Ego Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sociopaths Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:Provoker Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Spy Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil